


April 3rd, inspiration awakened.

by madyourtea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madyourtea/pseuds/madyourtea
Summary: Where Momo is Japan's underated poetess who turns out to meet the world's popular painter named Im Nayeon who was traveling around the coutry to find her inspiration for her next masterpiece. Will they going to meet each other again?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 7





	April 3rd, inspiration awakened.

Momo's Point of View.

At first. I didn't expect that we're going to end up like this. Our small talks about our interests seems making us both conversational which can build a great friendship. For us, art is everything. Well– she's the one who asked me about that from that start.

"What's your interests?"

"Well, me? I make poems. Actually, i'm getting those ideas from someone who's making themselves as my inspiration. Whether it was a friend or a special someone who can push me through the work of a poem– you know? As an inspiration. Yes, I get inspired easily. Why? I don't know, I'm too fragile."

"Who's that special someone?"

"Someone who can't be addressed."

She knew what was I meant to say. So, she stared at me questionly. Her hazel brown eyes, how beautiful her iris is. Her kissable lips... wait, what am I even saying? Well, complimenting someone won't hurt.

"I understand."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows got furrowed.

"Just... you know? About what you said, 'cause I asked who was it and you answered me, right?"

I nodded, realizing about one thing.

"You're interesting."

As she moved her gaze to the ground. I quickly looked at her, raising the both of my eyebrows.

"I didn't expect that you're going to share how your poem goes through your inspiration. No one has ever told me about that. I met a lot of poetess but they're just saying that... they are writing it by their own. Working through their mind, about thing what they're getting through. Being amazed of a lot of things. You know what I mean? It's kinda hard to explain."

I chuckled. "People has different perceptions."

"One day. You'll meet someone who's like me. Who was going along by inspirations. Yes, similarities."

I grabbed the furr hat which was been placed on the table and stands up from my seat while wearing it.

I was left unanswered, not until she stood up as well.

I didn't hesitate to flash her a bright smile. "Thank you for the time, it's nice talking to you. Miss?"

"You can call me Nayeon." She spokes.

"Thank you, Nayeon."

I gave her another smile, turning my back. As I slowly walks along my direction to the train's exit which just stopped a few minutes ago after our conversation.

Nayeon's Point of View.

I wish our paths will come together again.

"She didn't even tell me what her name is."

I sighed. A piece of paper catches my eyes as I look at the table in front of me, so I grabbed and opened it– as if it's there's something on it. "Oh, damn."

'Let's meet. Same place, at April 3rd.'

Madyourtea's : Comment anything for next.


End file.
